Radio communication devices often utilize an external antenna for receiving and transmitting communication signals. In the public safety environment, such as law enforcement, undercover operations often necessitate the concealment of an agent's radio communication device and its peripheral attachments. The length of the external antenna can be substantial enough to make it difficult to conceal as well as interfere with movement. Past antenna concealment assemblies have been fraught with complex components, cumbersome arrangements, and stiff form factors making them difficult and time consuming for users to set up and remove. Changes in regulatory allowed human absorption levels also need to be considered when seeking to conceal an antenna near the body.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that addresses the aforementioned issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments of shown.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments shown so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Other elements, such as those known to one of skill in the art, may thus be present.